Mega Man 5 Walkthrough
Walkthrough of Mega Man 5. Robot Masters Star Man's stage This is the perfect first stage since the Star man is so easy to defeat using the buster only. From the start, head right, avoiding the Asteroids. Drop down and slide right under the low passage. Defeat the Bounder (bouncing enemies) and the B Bitters (floor cannons), while watching out for the spikes. Drop down and defeat the Tondeall (helicopter) and drop down again, avoiding the spikes. Inside the space station, slide under the passage, and carefully jump to get the letter M Plate. 8 more letters left! Anyway, continue to the right, using more careful jumps and defeating the Space Mets. Climb up the ladder and defeat the Jet Bombs, watching out for it's shrapnel. Climb up the ladder and take out the pair of B Bitters and carefully head right. You'll run into a miniboss-type enemy, a Dachoun (AT-ST like walker). Avoid it's lasers and defeat it. Head right, killing the Space Mets and collect the energy capsule. You'll soon come to a large spike gap with moving platforms. Jump on them, defeating the Toss Machine (ball throwers) and avoiding the Mizziles. Near the gate, you'll find another Dachoun. Defeat it and enter the gate. Star Man only has one attack: his Star Crash, where he creates a shield and throws it at you. Use the Buster to defeat him. You'll capture his Star Crash and get the Super Arrow. Gravity Man's stage Head right, shoot the Suzy Gs, and shoot the tank that spits acid, and drop down the hole. This is where the fun begins! Shoot the robot before crossing, and walk towards the spikes. You might be screaming what?! but don't worry, you'll be safe. You can switch the direction of gravity by jumping through the flashing arrows, allowing you to walk on the ceiling. Gyro Man's stage You'll start out on the top of the stage. Head right and you'll find an elevator. Take it all the way up and jump off the area and land on a tower platform. From here, you'll see a Tatepakkan (shielded robot). Defeat it and continue right, defeating the Tatepakkan and the Pukapelly enemies. Climb up the ladder and avoid the Girees. Climb up the next 2 ladders and jump across the platform to get on the second area. Kill the Cocco, get the 1-UP if you want, head right, jump off and land on a hovering platform. This platform has spikes - simply slide under them as soon as possible (basically spam the slide controls until you actually slide) to avoid them. Crystal Man's stage Note: It is highly recommended that you have Star Crash before attempting this level - the crystals dropping from the ceiling in some zones seem to have no regular pattern, so Star Crash will allow you to get through without too much difficulty. Napalm Man's stage On the underground section, you need to charge the Mega Buster all the time, cause only fully charged Mega Buster can destroy the big drills with one shot. After that, the water effect from Toad Man's stage makes return while Apach Joes tries to shoot from the sky. There is hidden E-tank at the start of this section in the fake wall Stone Man's stage The main important thing to remember about Stone Man's stage is the letter (in this case, G) is hidden behind a false wall. It is found on the same screen as a Mettal Mommy and 2 Search Mine - blast away at the bottom right of the screen to reveal a passage that Mega Man can slide through. Charge Man's stage You'll start in a train station, in front of a train. Head right, killing the Rembakun (red mine-droppers) until you get to a ladder. Climb up it. Head right onto the ledge and the train will start moving. Note: Gravity Hold is a fun weapon to use against the Metall K1000 (Train Mets) - wait until they raise their helmet, then use it and they will fall upwards, and since there's no roof, they will leave the screen. Wave Man's stage This is the perfect candidate for the last stage, because the Charge Kick defeats Wave Man so easily. Slide under the spike mechanisms to avoid damage, and time them right to avoid the waterspouts. Halfway through there is a bubble puzzle. There is only one way to reach the ledge beyond - take a small bubble. Time the jump from a small bubble to the ledge carefully, as they burst 3 seconds after Mega Man lands on them. The rest of the stage has the player riding a Jet Ski. The controls are the same - the Jet Ski can jump, fire, and move forwards/backwards. Most enemies will come from the front, but watch for the occasional Rider Joe coming from behind. A mini-boss awaits you about two-thirds of the way through the second half. Simply jump over its single shot and continuously fire at it until it is destroyed. A Beat Plate obtained by timing the Jet Ski's jump correctly is hidden after the mini-boss. Proto Man's Castle Proto Man Stage 1 Super Arrow's importance in the stage is high. You need it to cross over the spike sea. Make sure you will shoot it from the right height so you can reach the platform at the other side. This stage also introduces disappearing blocks. With right timing, they can be skipped either with Rush coil or Rush jet. After many obstacles, you'll face Dark Man 1. It has wheels and first comes slowly and shoots several bullets. Every hit increases his speed, so he must be handled very quickly. Water wave is an excellent weapon against this form. Proto Man Stage 2 At the start of the stage, there's two ladders: Left leads you forward, right leads you for an E-tank. This stage includes lots of short conveyor belts and bomb dropping robots, so watch your step. Dark Man 2 has legs and it can walk around the room. It's equipped with energy barrier, which deflects attacks. Precise shooting is important. After a while, the barrier's two sides will burst and go around the room. Crystal eye is the weakness of this boss. Proto Man Stage 3 Dark Man 3 Proto Man Stage 4 This is filler stage (a short stage). No enemies, only spikes. Destroy the rocks and avoid the spiked ceilings. Every destroyed brick will lower the room a little. After this, Proto Man's whistle is heard. It doesn't sound the same though. Then Proto Man appears and shoots Mega Man with a shot, which almost kills him. Before finishing Mega Man off, the whistle is heard again and the real Proto Man appears. He shoots the another Proto Man and it appears that he was the fourth and final member of the Dark Men. Proto Man throws a L-tank, which recovers Mega Man fully. Proto Man disappears and the battle starts. Dark Man 4's fighting methods are the fusion of the first two dark Man's methods: he can shoot and summon an energy barrier. Player should have at least one E-tank and Beat to beat this boss. After Dark Man is defeated, Dr Wily appears: "You've done well, Mega Man! I never expected you to defeat my powerful Darkman robot!! ''Until now I have managed to frame Protoman for my crimes, but now the real Protoman has appeared and spoiled my plan!! Dr. Light is a captive in my lab. Come if you dare!! Ha, ha, ha."'' Wily Castle Wily Stage 1 There is an E-Tank directly behind you. Drop down the ladder and go back up to find the coveted M-Tank. The boss is Big Pets. Wily Stage 2 Circring Q9 Wily Stage 3 Rematch against the eight Robot Masters and Wily Press. Wily Stage 4 From the start, charge your Buster, head right, and kill the Dachoun. Drop down and defeat the Twin Cannon. Wily Machine 5 and Wily Capsule II. Category:Game walkthroughs